Death makes an appearance
by rojekera
Summary: What if Death was upset that neither Harry or Riddle died when they were struck with the killing curse on October 31, 1981.


Death makes an appearance, an appointment at Samara

AN

There was once a story of a man who went into the marketplace near his home and saw Death leaning against a stall and watching people pass by. He screwed up his courage and asked Death what was he doing there. Death told him that he was waiting on a particular person who he had an appointment with in an hour's time. The man asked the name of this unfortunate person. The response was his name. Although scared, the man decided to fool Death and told him he was that man's neighbour and he had heard him say the night before that he was going to the neighbouring village of Samara for a few days. Death sighed and stated that he did not really feel like going elsewhere that day. He then turned to the man who was looking relieved and told him " As you are here, I will take you now instead"

It was October 31, 1981. In Godric's Hollow, there had been a series of death curses. First Jams Potter fell, then Lily Potter. The next curse however was the one that had Death puzzled. It seemed to have hit two people, yet neither died. Death was not happy and he decided to investigate this strange happening. People were supposed to die when they were hit with the death curse. If they did not, he would make sure they did.

When he reached the house where the death curses had been cast he found, as he expected two dead bodies. He did not however find two living bodies, but only one injured toddler, a cloak with some ashes in it and a rat scurrying out of the room,

He killed the rat immediately and turned to the toddler, as he was about to kill him, he realised that he had two souls in him. Death was surprised and decided to investigate these two souls, one was attached to a fresh scar and the other to the body as he expected. He thus took the one in the scar first. As he pulled it from the body he interrogated it to find out whose it was. He listened to the story of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, boasting of his horcruxes and how he would defy death. He took note of who had given him the idea of horcuxes, where they were hidden and who had helped him hide them. He then destroyed the soul.

His attention then returned to the toddler. The boy had also resisted the death curse, but he had taken a soul from him. Was that enough, or should he take a second soul and kill him. He looked carefully at the boy and found his face familiar. His mind drifted thru the billions of people had had greeted and one came forward, the youngest of those pestiferous brothers, the one who had first defied him, then tricked him, then hidden from him. He had however when his time came welcomed him without a fight. He decided to give him a chance, he would leave him alive.

Death decided to deal with Riddle immediately. He looked at the rat, and from his memories of Riddle, he realised who it was. Since he knew he was guilty as an accessory to murder, he had no regrets over killing him at that time. He vanished from Godric's Hollow and appeared in the Malfoy residence. Lucius and Narcissa immediately cast curses at him, he killed them with a look and retrieved the diary, promptly destroying it.

His next stop was the LeStrange home. Here the two brothers, Bellatrix and Barty jr were waiting on Voldemort's return. They also cast first at him, without asking who he was. He killed them also, except Bellatrix, who he took with him to Gringott's, getting her to retrieve the cup, which he destroyed. For her mistake in attacking him, he left her dead body in the middle of Diagon Alley.

His next stop was Hogwarts. Here he entered unnoticed and without being attacked. He went quickly to the Room of Requirement, opened it whilst thinking of hidden things and found the diadem, that too was destroyed. Four down, three to go.

As he was about to leave, he felt something familiar. He traced it to the Headmasters office, it was the cloak he had given Ignotus, so many years ago. He was upset that the gift had been passed to someone else, and promptly took it back. As he was leaving, Dumbledore appeared in the office, and also cast a spell at him. What was it with these people!, Did no one talk first? Dumbledore was also struck down and as Death looked at the wand, he recognised it as his gift to the eldest Peverell brother and took it back. As he was the killer of it's last owner, its' power had been broken, and there was no useful purpose in leaving it behind.

He went to the Gaunt home at Little Hangleton, and retrieved the ring, as he destroyed the ring, he looked at the stone mounted on the ring. He was most upset that Riddle had used the gift to his family to try to escape him. He decided to keep the three Hallows. If ever a situation arose like that one centuries ago, he would give them to another group, but until then, they were back in his care. Two more to go.

Death now headed to the cave holding the last horcrux. It was not however there, instead he found a fake locket with a note from a RAB. He thought of what he had learned from the soul he had taken from the toddler and remembered the elf used had come from Regulus Black. He decided that a visit to the Black home was in order.

Not again he thought, as he was again attacked. He killed his attackers, an elf, and an old couple. He stretched his senses and found the last horcrux. He promptly destroyed it. As he did so, he felt Riddle's soul pulled into his realm and smiled.

The following morning there was panic in the wizarding world. The Malfoy adults, Lestranges, Crouch jr, Blacks and Dumbledore were all dead. Any death eaters found were being questioned thoroughly, the information they gave was used to bring in other death eaters or sympathizers to their cause.

McGonagall and Hagrid had planned to go to Privet Drive, but with Dumbledore's death, they sought advice from the Ministry and Gringott's as to what were his parents wishes. Sirius Black was brought in for questioning, he revealed Pettigrew's role in the death of the Potters, and Sirius was released. He then sought out his godson.

Harry was eventually placed with the Longbottoms. With Sirius in charge of the Black family, Draco was brought up by his aunt Andromeda. Snape, without protection from Dumbledore was questioned as a death eater, and fired as a Hogwarts professor. Petunia was sent a letter advising her of Lily's death and the funeral arrangements. Peter was found in the cottage, when it was emptied and the contents put into secured storage for Harry. When Peter was returned to human form, they found on him, his wand as well as a second wand, later identified by Ollivander as the Dark Lord's.

Due to the confusion over the multiple deaths, Harry never was named as the Boy who lived. The magic community all believed that Voldemorts death was caused by the same person who had then killed the other wizards and witches that night.

Harry and Neville went to Hogwarts and enjoyed their time there, they met a variety of people, but had no one trying to kill them or make their life miserable. Draco was an ebullient boy who followed his cousin Nymphadora into Hufflepuff. He had no pure blood indoctrinations. Harry knew him well as Sirius always included Andromeda and her family in Harry's life. Harry also made friends with Hermione and other muggleborns, as Andromeda's husband and Sirius had encouraged him to do so in remembrance of his mother. With no fame, no one expected anything of him, except from his adopted parents who asked him to make his birth parents proud by doing his best academically.

AN2

In the story of the Hallows, it claimed Death was upset when the three brothers denied him their death, why then would he not be upset with Riddle and Harry denying him their deaths?


End file.
